Alyssa Ashcroft
'''Alyssa Ashcroft, was a field reporter for The Raccoon Press, an occupation which has given her an insatiable appetite for collecting information. Personality Her strong, ambitious personality makes her pushy, argumentative, and a sore loser who often clashes with others. Alyssa can be very egotistical and self-centered, and refers to herself as "drop dead gorgeous." She enjoys being active through working out and looking beautiful is one of her utmost priorities. Despite her personality, Alyssa is a caring person who will take care of other people if needed. Biography A newspaper journalist working for the local paper. With a vigorous sense of curiosity, she has an insatiable appetite for collecting every bit of information. This is the source of her power. With a pushy and strong personality, she is a sore loser who often clashes with others, but even though she is stuck on herself, she does take care of others. In 1993, her friend and fellow journalist Kurt went to the north-west Arklay Mountains investigating suspicious deaths in a hospital. During his investigation, he was attacked by Al Lester's alternate alias - the "Axe Man". He was injured, and remained at the Suspension Bridge until Alyssa's arrival. The two then hid from the "Axe Man" in the hospital, where they were again attacked. Whilst escaping the hospital, she saw Kurt on the floor being eaten alive by a zombified Dorothy Lester. Such a horrible memory caused her to forcibly forget it, only to remember again during the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident when she explored the area to find a way out of Raccoon City and the Arklay Mountains. Outbreak Alyssa is one of eight survivors that encounter perilous situations during the Outbreak in Raccoon City. Her character ties-in to the Below Freezing Point, Hellfire and Flashback scenarios. During the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident, Alyssa was confronted by numerous dangerous situations. Overcoming them, she managed to escape from the city before its destruction at the hands of Heaven's Gate's Sterilization Operation. She either escaped the city by being rescued by two firefighters in a helicopter, or with Linda by herself by driving a military jeep. The latter is considered canon. On September 24, 1998, the t-Virus that had plagued Raccoon City and the Arklay Mountains had reached critical levels. The local police force became aware of the situation and prepared a citywide evacuation. A roadblock to prevent an invasion at J's Bar and the surrounding businesses would be assembled too late, which ultimately led to Will, the working bartender, being assaulted and bitten by an invading zombie, which forced the panicked patrons, which included Alyssa, to flee before the bar was overrun.Finding herself caught in the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, she and the other survivors from J's Bar begin to find a way out of the city. Once Alyssa left J's Bar and escaped through the streets of Raccoon City, she noticed the large fires and hordes of zombies on Main Street, there she saw Elliott, Eric and Harry, they took part in a cleanup operation attempting to destroy Main Street and thereby wipe out thousands of the encroaching infected as a result. As they frantically attempted to prepare the detonator device for activation, they were unable to escape the approaching Zombie horde (Except Harry) after the safety barricade collapsed only feet away from their position. Later, Alyssa, and the survivors were in charged of the operation to detonate the horde of zombies. Kevin, and the survivors fight the zombies and combine both parts of the detonator to make an explosion on the main street, killing every zombie in the process. The latter is the "true" ending of the scenario. Below Freezing Point Yoko is the canon protagonist of the scenario "Below Freezing Point", where Alyssa and the survivors find themselves entering Umbrella's underground lab where the events leading to the Outbreak began. Yoko is confronted by Monica, one of her former coworkers and is forced to give up her employee ID key card at gunpoint. Monica mocks her before running off. Alyssa, George, Yoko and the other survivors navigate the lab, finding most of it to be frozen over due to the action of a researcher trying to stop the Hunters that were loose. They raise the temperature, only to thaw out the Hunters in the process as they make their way to the freight elevator that will take them to the Marshaling Yard. Monica meanwhile encounters G (their old boss William Birkin after injecting himself with the G-Virus) and is infected with a G Embryo. As they board the elevator Monica approaches, the Embryo bursts from her chest and pursues them, quickly mutating into a hideous creature. Alyssa, George and Yoko Suzuki and the others defeat it and press on. Hellfire Alyssa is considered the canon protagonist of the scenario "Hellfire", which takes place in the Apple Inn. The hotel is lit aflame by a boiler explosion that kills two firemen named Len and Charlie. Alyssa and the other survivors navigate the slowly burning building, finding that is filled with zombies and Lickers. Once they reach the front lobby their escape is blocked by a Suspended, which they dispose of before escaping. Flashback In the scenario, she is seen visiting the cabin of Al Lester, who would lead her and the survivors into the Abandoned Hospital. Fighting her way through the horrors of the hospital, Alyssa and the survivors fought Dorothy, a giant plant which consumed Dorothy Lester's body and the building around it. As the hospital crumbles, the survivors made it out alive after Dorothy's defeat. Alyssa pondered on the events and nightmares she had experienced along with her memories of Kurt. After Raccoon City After the Raccoon City incident, Alyssa is seen weightlifting. Afterwards, she is seen sitting down and watching a news report about Umbrella. She then picks up a newspaper to see an article she has written titled "What is a B.O.W.: Blowing the Lid Off this Horrifying Secret Project." The newspaper also shows a picture of her next to the headline. With a smile, she returns to weightlifting. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Alyssa is a reporter with a "no-nonsense" manner, which suits well with her outfit: short blond hair, closed shirt in red suit and trousers, and brown shoes. It's her trademarked suit that follows most of her time as a field reporter, even during a Flashback - especially the death of Kurt. Alyssa has 4 unlockable alternative costumes: * Type B: Street Scene, a jogger set with orange sunglasses. * Type C: Midnight Caller, a seductive red dress with black stiletto heels and she has slight resemblances to Alice Abernathy * Type D: Karate Uniform, a white karate gi tied with a black belt. * Type E: Victory Road, another type of sportswear set with the exception of a very short bottom and a white cap, instead of the glasses. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive